In recent years, the larger-capacity image data has been increasingly handled in a mobile device such as a smartphone, and a camera device, and high-speed performance and low power consumption have been desired for data transmission within a single device or among different devices. To meet such requirements, as connection interfaces intended for the mobile device and the camera device, standardization of the high-speed interface standards such as the C-PHY standard and the D-PHY standard that have been developed by the MIPI (Mobile Industry Processor Interface) alliance has been promoted. The C-PHY standard and the D-PHY standard are interface specifications of a physical layer (Physical Layer: PHY) of a communication protocol. Further, as higher-level protocol layers of the C-PHY standard and the D-PHY standard, a DSI (Display Serial Interface) for a display built into a mobile device, and a CSI (Camera Serial Interface) for a camera device are currently available. PTL 1 proposes a technology that attempts to stabilize signal transmission in accordance with the D-PHY standard.